The present invention relates generally to a solar energy gathering system, and more specifically to an improved solar energy gathering system which is provided with a solar cell supplied with a fluid energy transferring medium arranged to more efficiently absorb energy from the sun's rays. In this connection, therefore, the system of the present invention optimizes and renders more efficient the extraction of thermal energy from the available rays of the sun.
In the normal latitudes, particularly those less than 50.degree. from the equator, there is normally adequate solar energy to be utilized to assist in heating living enclosures and also assist in providing energy for industrial operations such as steam generation or the like. Specifically, solar energy, which is universally available, may be gathered in order to reduce the consumption of fossil or other fuels normally employed in substantial quantities for energy generating operations. With the shortages of these fuels becoming more and more acute, it is deemed desirable to obtain energy from other sources, and solar energy, being universally available, may be extracted for proper utilization.
In the past, solar energy gathering systems have been proposed wherein a cell is provided with a darkened or blackened surface so as to more efficiently heat the cell surface with the fluid energy transfer medium being adapted to flow or otherwise move across the heated surface or the cell. In this connection, therefore, energy is transferred from the heated cell surface to the transfer medium by primarily conductive transfer. Thereafter, this heated fluid energy transfer medium is passed to a second conversion area where heat is extracted, and the medium either being discarded at that point, or recycled through the system for re-heating.
In the past, various oils, glycols, or water have been utilized as the fluid energy transfer medium. While each of these materials is normally available and useful, water is preferred because of its availability and low cost. However, since water is either transparent or translucent, the energy to be transferred to or from the water must be transferred primarily by conductive means. When oils, glycols, or the like are employed, substantially similar considerations apply.